<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>only we matter by beforesundown</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822666">only we matter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforesundown/pseuds/beforesundown'>beforesundown</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, M/M, based off a video i found on twitter that shit was hilarious, jaeyong with twins i think YES, just jaeyong bickering, the jaeyong drought getting to me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:07:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforesundown/pseuds/beforesundown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taeyong is prepping the twins for a playdate at their grandmother's, but his eyes round in horror at the sight that meets him. Jaehyun only laughs in amusement.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>only we matter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>dedicated to ate heart and rene MY REAL BITCHES ✋ (who also couldn't stop pestering me to just POST THIS ALREADY) miyoon and hyuntae love u both &lt;3</p>
<p>i love you guys thank you for having my back TT</p>
<p>based on this twitter video: <a href="https://twitter.com/jaehyuniversity/status/1292801625556303872?s=20">jaeyong's twins</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Jaehyun, babe, can you get the twins please. Let's not make your mother wait," Taeyong fumbles around the kitchen, cleaning the last remains of breakfast on the table and throwing the used napkins on the trash. It's almost 10 a.m. and they should be there on time if they don't want to aggravate Mrs. Jung's rope-thin patience. </p>
<p>His husband is inside the bedroom packing the twins' clothes and some toys, occasionally peeking out to ask him where Miyoon's favorite scrunchie is or how he's going to stuff this many diapers in one bag. </p>
<p>"Babe, it's only one day they don't need that many diapers."</p>
<p>"Yeah, but Hyuntae gets really nervous with his cousins around. Especially Donghyuck." Jaehyun pushes the last two diapers into the bag with force, they should really start teaching their son how to control his bladder better so they don't have to spend this much on diapers alone. </p>
<p>"Who's to say he won't pee his pants when Donghyuck shows him his dinosaur collection," he zips the bag close just as Taeyong enters the bedroom, his torso rid of the apron and his hair a little tussled. </p>
<p>Jaehyun follows the older standing in front of the dresser mirror who's running a hand through his hair. The taller wraps an arm around him, enclosing the other in a backhug as their gazes meet on the mirror across them. </p>
<p>"Mmm, you're so pretty," Jaehyun stares at the other through the mirror before nuzzling his face on the older's neck. A peck on his collarbone has the other giggling, but his smile turns into a scowl when he remembers his very specific order which the younger has not complied to yet. </p>
<p>"Hey, I thought I told you to get the twins. They're not dressed yet." </p>
<p>"I already dressed them, but Hyuntae insists on bringing Ruby and I told him we can't, so Miyoon's outside comforting him," that seems to catch Taeyong's attention. He peels Jaehyun's arms off him as he pins a look on the other. </p>
<p>"You see what I mean? He gets that whininess from <em> you </em>," he huffs, folding his arms over his chest. </p>
<p>Jaehyun looks scandalized, whines out a "Hyung," when Taeyong walks away from him and opens the bag he just packed. </p>
<p>"And why on earth did you pack an entire bag of legos on here," Taeyong pulls out the pouch, glaring at the younger who's pouting at him. </p>
<p>"Hyuntae wanted to bring that and I already said no to bringing Ruby!"</p>
<p>"You have absolutely no idea how to parent your own children, Jung. Now go get them before your mother calls and gets impatient," he shooes the younger away who walks out the room stomping. </p>
<p><em> God </em>, sometimes Taeyong thinks he's taking care of three children instead of just two. He chuckles at the notion, pulling out unnecessary toys from the bag and securing the milk bottles, snacks and the abundant supply of diapers. The bag holds the items snuggly now that it's rid of Miyoon's plushies and Hyuntae's legos. He clicks his tongue, it was this easy. Jaehyun cannot pack a few items in a bag if his life depended on it. </p>
<p>He's snapped out of his reverie when he hears Ruby barking somewhere outside the bedroom. </p>
<p>"Jaehyunnie, is someone at the door?" he calls out from the bedroom but he gets no answer. </p>
<p>Taeyong dusts off his shirt, the apron not seeming to have done its job as the material feels a little damp after washing the dishes. He takes the bag to the living room, setting it down on the couch before he's proceeding to where his husband and the twins are. </p>
<p>The brunette rounds the corner, taking notice of Jaehyun who's holding his phone up seemingly filming something in front of him as he's holding back a laugh. Ruby is beside said him, barking at the scene in front of them. Taeyong's eyes avert to where the camera is pointing and he takes a few steps closer, the wall blocking his view disappering as the sight almost knocks him out cold. </p>
<p>"Oh my God!" Taeyong shrieks. Right in front of him, Miyoon and Hyuntae are standing on opposite sides playing with the trash bin. </p>
<p>Miyoon lets out a boisterous laugh when Hyuntae steps on the pedal and the trash bin's lid open to where it hits her in forehead, making a loud clanging sound of stainless steel against skin. </p>
<p>Taeyong violently slaps his husband's arm — who's recording the entire thing whilst laughing — before he rushes over to the twins, his arms darting out to stop the two when they move to switch places. </p>
<p>"Oh, my god, Miyoonie. Did it hurt? Let me see," Taeyong is all over their daughter in a second, pushing baby hairs away from her forehead just as Jaehyun stops recording. Ruby stops barking, too, at his intervention. </p>
<p>Dread pours over him like a bucket of cold water when he sees a red splotch on his daughter's forehead. Not too red that it looks painful but just enough to be noticeable. </p>
<p>"It doesn't hurt, appa! Daddy said we could do it if we don't hit the pedal too hard," she beams, completely oblivious to her shiny red forehead. </p>
<p>"Daddy," Hyuntae whines, running to Jaehyun who opens his arms wide open to lift the boy in his arms. </p>
<p>"Noona hit me in the nose," he pouts, pointing accusingly at the older who only sticks her tongue out. </p>
<p>"Daddy said to lean your forehead in and you didn't that's why you got hit in the nose!" she hides behind her father's broad shoulder, who's practically fuming listening to their kids bicker. </p>
<p>He lifts Miyoon up to face both Jaehyun and Hyuntae, a menacing glare and a downturned mouth that's ready to nag them into sundown. </p>
<p>"Jaehyun how could you let this happen? And you were filming them both this whole time!" a kick to the shin is what Jaehyun gets and truthfully, deserves. </p>
<p>"Ah! <em> Hyung </em>!" he whines yet again. He's rubbing the sore spot on his shin, limping as he still has Hyuntae in his arms. </p>
<p>"What are you, 15?! How could you just stand there and watch them hurt themselves, you're their father!" </p>
<p>"It didn't hurt! Miyoon said it herself–" </p>
<p>"It didn't hurt, appa!" Miyoon butts in. </p>
<p>"And what if this bruises? What are we going to tell your mother, huh?!" Taeyong huffs exasperatedly. </p>
<p>Jaehyun purses his lips, sets Hyuntae down and tells him to go play with Ruby before they go to grandmother's. Hyuntae complies and runs to the living room with Ruby in tow. </p>
<p>The younger takes Miyoon off Taeyong's arms. Their daughter giggles when she wraps her arms around his daddy, and he plants a soft kiss on her cheek, tells her to follow Hyuntae inside because he needs to talk to appa. Miyoon calls for Hyuntae when she's inside, telling him off for being a big baby. </p>
<p>Taeyong watches the twins run around the living room, worry etched on his face. Jaehyun's hands grip both of Taeyong's shoulders, looking him straight in the eye. </p>
<p>"Hyung, is that what this is about? My mother?" </p>
<p>Taeyong stays silent, drops his gaze to marbled floor while Jaehyun's eyes search his. </p>
<p>"Your mother isn't exactly a big fan of me, you know," Taeyong replies meekly. </p>
<p>Jaehyun can only sigh. "Stop worrying about her, alright? What matters is you, me, and our beautiful family." </p>
<p>"And if she sees that ugly red mark on their foreheads and thinks I'm a horrible father again, what am I to do, Jaehyun?" </p>
<p>The younger smiles down at him, rubbing a reassuring hand up and down his arms he says, "Then we simply won't talk to her until Chuseok." </p>
<p>A fond smile makes its way to Taeyong's lips, makes his eyes crinkle and his nose scrunch in laughter. </p>
<p>Jaehyun smiles at the sight, his eyes never leaving the man in front of him. How the universe conspired to make him meet Taeyong, he doesn't know. He's not one to think about gods or higher beings, but for years he's been thanking the heavens for giving him someone like Taeyong. </p>
<p>Someone as kind, compassionate, beautiful, and thoughtful as Taeyong who loves him and their two little troublemakers who, despite their mischief always has them smiling at the end of the day. </p>
<p>"I don't care what mother has to say, hyung. Only we matter," Jaehyun pulls him in for a warm embrace, but not before planting a reassuring kiss on his forehead. </p>
<p>Taeyong slots in Jaehyun's arms perfectly, reminding him that he belongs here, this is where he's meant to be. No matter how bad things get, they'll overcome it together as a family. </p>
<p>And nothing else matters. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading! i wrote this in like 5 minutes and idk what proofreading is so i hope you enjoyed! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/jaehyuniversity">twitter</a><br/><a href="curiouscat.qa/jaehyuniversity">curiouscat</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>